


And one more makes three

by Sangosweetz



Category: Dragon age orgins
Genre: Chantry Boys, F/M, Kinloch Hold, Sad, Sex, Smut, Threesome, dragon age origins - Freeform, mage and chantry boys, mage and templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangosweetz/pseuds/Sangosweetz
Summary: Cullen Sees Alistair and solana in the act and to his surprise they invite him to join.





	

The abominations were gone, Uldred was dead, and the tower, saved. But for Cullen, the nightmare was far from over. He wandered the the halls of Kinloch in his bedclothes unable to sleep, completely on edge. Every footfall, every creak, every shadow, terrified him. It had only been a few days, and the events of it all were still fresh in his mind. His thoughts were filled with the screams, the blood, the demons. The young Templar felt as if he were going completely mad. 

He probably was. Every person he passed, eyed him suspiciously. He felt judged by the survivors, the mages he insisted all be killed. They whispered amongst themselves; perhaps betting on when he would crack? When the strong Templar would fall to his knees, screaming to the Maker, begging for someone, anyone, to end his suffering. 

He grit his teeth in anger, and clenched his fists in frustration. Cullen rested his head against the cold stone wall, and slammed his fist into the unyielding cobblestone. "Why won't these thoughts leave me?" He asked himself, as he ground his teeth together. 

Suddenly he heard a woman's voice. It was soft, heavenly, and it split the demonic visions plaguing his thoughts, like a flame in darkness. He focused on the soothing sound, and began walking towards it. The whimpers and moans got louder as he stepped quietly through the hall. Cullen turned and looked in the next room. Stopping mid footfall, he froze. 

Quickly retreating back out of the doorway, and slamming against the wall behind him to steady himself. Luckily he wasn't wearing his armor or the whole wing would have heard the clumsy bang of metal against stone. His heart raced, his breath uneven, cheeks tinted pink, and spreading down his neck. "Maker's Breath." he whispered to himself. 

Cullen carefully, peeked back through the doorway. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Solana, and the grey warden, Alistair, were having sex on a large cushioned chair in a spare room they were given to spend a few nights recovering till they continued their journey. 

They were in the center of the room. Alistair sitting, with his hands guiding Solana's hips, as she rode him backwards. Cullen had full view of her front as she held the arms of the chair and lifted herself up and down onto him. Her knees bent, and tucked up on the chair for extra support. Moans and quiet curses fell from their lips. The mage's perfect breasts bounced as Alistair and her joined in hard, quick motions. 

"Alistair." She moaned when he reached around to grab her breast with one hand, and the other traveled between her thighs to touch where their bodies connected. She mewled and leaned back against him, rolling her hips forward and backward, like the gentle waves of Lake Calenhad. 

Cullen turned away again, running his fingers through his hair, sweat began to drip down his face. He felt his mouth go dry, and swallowed hard to wet it. He looked again. It was blasphemous, but he just couldn't look away. The Templar had wondered what she looked like beneath those tight robes. Every thing he envisioned failed in comparison to the perfection she was. She was flawless; the way her black hair cascaded down her body, pale, smooth skin, the swell of her breasts, the dark curls at the apex of her thighs. And oh maker, the sounds that she made when she was reaching her peak, went from his ears straight to his cock. 

Cullen imagined himself in Alistair's place, as he watched her ride him. Alistair had almost became a Templar just as he did. Yet, fate had taken him from the order and into her arms. A place Cullen would never find himself, and he was jealous of the grey warden. He still loved Solana, and had never told her. Instead, he bumbled and blushed whenever she was around, until she finally left the tower. And even when the maker had returned her to him, giving him a second chance, he was not himself. Cullen had cursed, insulted, and belittled her from inside the barrier. Flat out demanded she kill every Mage in the tower. Her own friends. How cruel to ask that of someone?

The wardens moans and grunts mixed as they neared their end. Their brows furrowing as they concentrated. He watched the wetness of their lovemaking reflect the shine of lantern light. Solana's pale, thighs covered in her slick juices, as it dripped down Alistair's shaft. Alistair pressed his forehead against her back and his fingers dug into her hips as he thrust hard up into the mage's trembling form. Her cries, turned sharp, higher pitched. Cullen held his breath and his groin tightened, in anticipation. 

The wardens yelled each others names, as they came together. Alistair kept thrusting into her, as she rode out the pleasure. Her arms began to tremble, still he continued to support her weight, and pump into her, until they were exhausted. 

He let out a sigh with them. Obviously a loud sigh, because they stopped abruptly. 

"Cullen!?"

He froze. Eyes widening. Alistair and Solana looked at him. Cullen's heart pounded, and he stood as stiff, and straight as he did at morning inspections. 

"Is that you?"

"I- I. Umm?" He felt the blush spread down his neck like he had been lit on fire, and the flame was slowing burning him from his head to is toes. 

Alistair and Solana chuckled. 

"Come here Cullen." She smiled, and curled her finger to beckon him. 

"I'm s-sorry?" He stuttered. "I didn't mean to intrude... I-" he said refusing to look them in the eye. 

"I think I see what is going on here." Alistair laughed. 

"What?" Cullen's chest felt tight, as if his heart were going to explode. 

Alistair unsheathed from her and scooted against the back of the cushion. Solana sat in front of him, leaning back against his hard muscles. His hands tucked under her knees, as he lifted her legs up, exposing her still dripping heat to Cullen. 

"Haven't you always wanted this? We will be leaving the tower tomorrow. Now may be your only chance to show her just how much you love her." Alistair tempted him. He kissed and nibbled at her bare shoulder, causing her to shiver and moan at his gentle touch. 

Cullen eyes traveled between her glistening folds, and back up to her desperate face. He was confused. They could not be encouraging this could they? He must be dreaming? 

"Do you love me Cullen?" She whimpered. 

He felt his cock throbbing. Sweet maker. This was sin. Not only giving into physical temptations, but also, sharing the same woman. Yet he found himself unable to resist any longer. He had thought about her many nights, and now he was given the chance to experience his fantasy. As if he were possessed, he slowly walked closer and dropped to his knees before her. 

Cullen brushed his fingers down her flat stomach, to her slit. She jumped and twitched against his touch. He lowered his head, lips hovering over her heat, as he took in the scent of her. 

The things he had said to her from inside the barrier. They were cruel, untoward, hateful. He didn't know how to apologize for it. Cullen never was a man of many words. He was a man of action. And that is when he decided, he would worship her body every way he knew how, to beg for forgiveness for what he had said. Beg for forgiveness, but not with mere words. 

Cullen's tongue darted out and licked the full length of her slit. She moaned and writhed, but Alistair held her legs tight. One of her hands reached back behind Alistair's neck, and the other gently thread through Cullen's wavy locks, as she held him to her. 

"Don't stop Cullen." She pleaded. 

He lapped at her in earnest, reveling in her moans; the way she squirmed in Alistair's grasp; the taste of her. He slipped a finger inside her dripping core, and growled against her when her walls squeezed his finger. So warm, so wet, so tight. His finger thrust into her, while he worked her with his tongue to the brink of release, his eyes never looking away from her beautiful face. 

She writhed uncontrollably, in Alistair's arms, and he held her steadfast. She moaned and cried out, but Cullen continued. Unrelenting, even as she came around his thick digit. He withdrew his finger and licked up every drop of her sweet nectar. 

She was panting, and trembling when he finally stopped. 

"Oh Cullen." She mewled. "Please. I want more of you." She panted and blushed. "All of you."

His breath hitched in his throat. "Solana. I- umm ." He tried to swallow and start again, but he couldn't get past the lump in his throat. He stood up, eyes darting around nervously. Unable to look at her, he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Cullen. Please. I've always wanted to feel you... Inside."

His groin tightened when she reached for the laces on his breeches. Delicate fingers began slipping the leather strip through the eyelets. He was frozen again. Heart racing when she loosened his breeches and they pooled on the floor. Her hand kneaded the bulge in his smalls. Her other hand tugged at his shirt. He began slipping it off obediently. Cullen shivered when her nails drug across his rippling muscles as he revealed them. Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, she hummed her approval. Solana traced the line of golden hairs below his belly button, hooking his smalls as she continued down. His cock spring free. Aching, hard, thick, a shining bead of precum on the tip. Cullen's length twitched in reaction to the hard clench of his groin muscles. She smiled and leaned back, flush against Alistair's strong body. He kissed her neck, nibbled at her ear, and began whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She squirmed, her back arched, and a shiver brought goose flesh to her bare skin. Alistair let out a deep chuckle, and held her legs tighter. She began touching herself. Teasing her nub with practiced fingers. 

Cullen found himself matching her breathing with his own. And when she slipped a digit inside herself, his cock jumped. She pumped her finger, and he began to stroke himself in rhythm. He couldn't stop his sinful thoughts, as they devoured his mind like a thick fog. 

"Void take me." He whispered. He grabbed her hand and forcefully stopped her from teasing herself. Cullen gripped the arms of the chair for support, leaned forward, and aligned his cock with her entrance. He took a breath and hesitated for a moment. 

"Yes Cullen. Fuck me. Fill me." She begged. Her sultry voice, caused him to break every moral boundary he had ever known. His hips rolled forward, and he filled her in one smooth motion. 

A deep groan burst from his chest at the sudden sensation of being completely surrounded by her. It felt like heaven. Warm, inviting, amazing in every way imaginable. 

As if on instinct he withdrew slightly and thrust forward again deeper than before. She cried out, as he began a rhythm. Every sharp hitch of his hips, forced encouraging squeaks and gasps from her lungs. Cullen tilted his hips and plunged deep, rubbing his pelvis against her sensitive clit. His hands white-knuckled the armrests, as he pounded hard within her. He could hear Alistair's harsh desperate breathing match with theirs as he held her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

His groin tightened when her walls clenched around him. She cried out his name as she came, and arched her back, writhing and bucking hard in Alistair's strong arms. She instantly was soaked, and every thrust was gliding through her like silk on silk. Instantly he was on the edge of his end. 

"Cum Cullen. Cum inside me." She pleaded, her nails desperately dug into his shoulders. 

"Fuck!" He groaned; thrust once, twice, and spilled himself deep inside her core. Her walls milked him of everything he had. Cullen felt his strength wavering. His cock twitched within her, and his body trembled in exhaustion. 

His head swirled from the blood pounding in his ears. As he caught his breath his vision began to clear from its hazy mess. He focused on her face; bangs clung to her sweat covered forehead, those beautiful blue-green eyes, glazed over. That sweet smile of satisfaction, pure happiness. All because of him. 

"I love you Solana." He whispered. 

"I know. That's why you will be haunted by us forever." Her voice echoed with a demonic resonance. 

He jumped back, scrambling away for them. Evil laughs filled the air around him. The two wardens transformed into desire demons. They laugh and mocked his weakness. How they owned him for all eternity. Purple flames rose from from the floor, surrounding him. They licked at his flesh leaving behind a sharp pain, like he sting from a whip. He screamed in panic, hopelessness washed over him. Darkness swallowed him, drowning out his screams. 

... 

Cullen sat up. Sweat poured down his body. He cupped his face in his hand, desperately trying to shake the nightmare. It was dark, the middle of the night still. He grabbed a small box sitting on his bedside table, and set it on his lap. 

"Why won't these thoughts leave me?" He asked the maker. 

The Templar opened the wooden box with trembling, anxious hands. A strong light pierced the darkness, illuminating the room in sapphire. Cullen felt safer, shielded when the azure light enveloped him. 

"I've had so many terrifying nightmares since being sent to Greenfell. But..."

He took out a vial, the heart of the warm, comforting glow, and rubbed his thumb on the glass in a soothing circular motion. 

"...They say the lyrium will help."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoyed it. I know it was such a sad ending. But I wanted to practice having a not so happy ending once in a while. And this is also my first threesome.


End file.
